Arc Angel
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: Not everything is Black and White. The Angel Race is dying and the only remaining family is the famous Arc Family. Will Jaune and his sisters restore his race or let it fall.
1. The Shattered Innocence

Good afternoon, I would like to welcome you to a new story. Welcome to Arc Angel. This is a project that I've been wanting to work on for a while but I've always been scarce on time but thankfully I've gotten enough to continue this. Anyways, this story is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, it's in the tragedy section for a reason so watch out. Other than that, thank you for choosing to read this and I hope you enjoy! Black Flames out!

=O=

**Chapter 0**

**The Shattered Innocence**

=O=

**10 Years Prior to Beacon**

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* That was the sound that a seven year old Jaune had woken up to in the middle of the night. It was about 2 am when the thumps started, and to a seven year old it sounded like a monster. Needless to say, he was a bit frightened.

"Where's mom?" asked Jaune as he looked around the empty Arc Mansion. Two of his eight sisters; Blanca, Verta, had left earlier that week for Beacon, and four more; Ciel, Feia, Ange and surprisingly Rouge were at Aunt Glynda's, leaving the occupants of the Arc Mansion at five people. Himself, Joan, his twin sister, Glace, his younger sister of a year and his mother and father, retired hunters Noir and Blanc Arc.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

He was starting to get scared. What was even making that thumping noise? He ran down the halls, towards the thumping noise, in hopes of finding his parents. They would know what to do, they always know what to do. They were fully grown Angels, and they could handle anything! They would know what to do!

"Where are you..." said Jaune as he peered around the corner. It was a good thing he peered as a man flew past him and landed against the wall with a sickening crack, which was followed by his mother flew into the hallway with her sword, Ater Mors, before she saw Jaune.

"Jauney! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" asked her mother, Noir Arc, to her blonde son. Jaune nodded in disbelief as he saw blood on his mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Jaune scared.

"Listen Jaune, there are people attacking us. Get your sisters, get to the secret bunker I've shown you and call Aunt Glynda, tell her that a group of people are attacking our home from all sides. They're after our wings, but since you haven't fully grown yours yet, you should be alright. But if you see any strange men or women, stay away from them and get to the bunker as fast as you can. Don't lose your sisters." said Noire in a fast but calm attitude.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Jaune innocently.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go after your knucklehead of a father. He's out front trying to fight them all and I have to go save him. Go hurry and save your sisters. If worse comes to worse, use Crocea Mors, it's under your bed. I love you." said Noir, before running off, leaving Jaune to his own devices.

"I love you too!" said Jaune, before running back to his bedroom, to get Crocea Mors, at top speed. If his mother was worried, then he should be worried. She was always calm, no matter what and if she's acting like this...

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is- Aha!" said Jaune upon finding the family heirloom. It was lighter than the last time he picked it up, when Grandpa was here to give it to him, and now he could pick it up with two hands. He couldn't swing it that fast but it was definitely good for a warning.

"Joan! Joan! Wake up!" said Jaune as he ran across the hall into his twin sisters room. She was sleeping on her bed before getting up at the sound of his twin brother's voice.

"What is it Jaune?" asked Joan tiredly as she rubbed the sleep out of our eyes.

"Strange people are in our house and mom said that we need to get Glace and get to the bunker and call Aunt Glynda!" said Jaune. Fortunately, Joan seemed to understand and the duo ran out of her room, towards the end of the hall towards Glace's room. As Jaune got to the room, he heard strange noises before hearing a shriek from his little sister.

"Glace!" said Jaune as he entered the room, only to see a flash of pink before his little sister was taken out the window by one of the strange men.

"Jauney!" That word was the last thing Jaune heard from his little sister before she disappeared. Jaune started to run towards the window before he was stopped by Joan.

"Jaune, we can't go after her!" said Joan, pulling on Jaune's arm to prevent him from going after her. With the help of Crocea Mors's weight and Joan's pulling, Jaune was unable to move.

"Why not?! She could get hurt and I won't let her get hurt because of me!" said Jaune indignantly. Fortunately, Joan was the voice of reason in this scenario.

"I know, I love her too. But we're fighting against adults, and we're not big enough to take them on. We need to do what mom said. If mom is with dad, nothing can stop them, and they'll get back Glace. We need to trust them." said Jeanne in an attempt to dissuade her foolhardy brother. After a few moments, Jaune gave in.

"Alright, let's get to the bunker!" said Jaune, and the ran off towards the bunker. If only they had grown their wings, they could get to the bunker in a flash. All they could do know is run down the hallways and hope that no-one sees them.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked an unknown voice. Out of a corner, a man in black clothes wearing a cloak came out, wielding a dagger.

"G-Get out of our way or I'll use this!" said Jaune in a scared manner with Jeanne frozen at the sight of the new man.

"Hahahah, It's past your bedtime kiddies, come with me. I'll take you to your beds..." said the strange man, hoping to lure them away, but unfortunately they had already been warned.

"N-No! I w-won't go with you! Mom warned me about you!" said Jaune, slowly backing away, and Joan was now besides him.

"Come with me, we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." said the man as he drew ever closer. Now was the time for one of his father's tricks to save him.

"I-I said get BACK!" said Jaune as he let out a flash of his aura, temporarily blinding the man.

"Son of a-" said the bandit, rubbing his eyes, trying to clear them.

"Jaune! Now!" And with that, Joan took Jaune's hand and they took the opportunity to end the encounter and swung high, aiming for his neck. Alone, they wouldn't have been able to do anything, but together they somehow managed to get enough power and cut the assailants neck. The man clung at his neck almost immediately, trying to keep the precious life energy in him but it was of no use. After a few moment, he fell dead.

"O-Oh my God! Joan! We... We..." said Jaune, freaking out.

"I know, but more people are coming. We need to get to the bunker!" said Joan, before picking up the recently deceased robber's dagger to wield. If you saw Joan, you'd think that she's handling her first kill rather well, but Jaune knew Joan. She was freaking out immensely but she was somehow managed to keep it together, at least for now, for the sake of Jaune. They continued their retreat to the bunker with little interference, but they could hear the explosions outside, and they knew that they would be in trouble if they didn't hurry.

"We're almost there!" said Jaune as they neared the bunker, which was hidden in the walls near the back of the mansion. They then heard a shout come from behind them, indicating that someone had found them and it certainty wasn't their parents.

"Faster Joan! We're almost there- Get in!" said Jaune as they found the secret entrance. He quickly opened the hatch to the bunker and pretty much threw Joan in. The bandit was right behind them, and they had maybe thirty seconds before he got to the bunker and caught them. Jaune quickly closed the hatch behind them and pressed a few buttons, locking the bunker from the inside. He was suddenly a lot more thankful for the emergency drills in the middle of the night, as it might have cost him a lot more than an hour of sleep if he had been too slow.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." said Joan, collapsing onto the ground, while Jaune locked the bunker from the inside in such a way that not even Leviathan Grimm could get in. Their parents had taken enough precautions to make sure that nothing would get inside unless they knew the secret entrance and fortunately, Jaune had locked it so even if they knew the way in, they couldn't get in. Meanwhile, Joan was rocking back in the forth in the corner, with a scared look on her face, likely due to the murder that had just occurred.

"Joan, I'm calling Aunt Glynda! Make sure that the locks are holding!" said Jaune as he went to the emergency scroll and dialed Aunt Glynda's number. He wasn't sure that Joan was listening but hopefully she was. It took about three rings before someone picked up.

"...Hello? Who... is this? Do you know what time it-" asked Aunt Glynda with a yawn from the other side of the line, obviously tired. Before she could continue, Jaune interrupted her.

"Aunt Glynda! Strange men are in our house and they took Glace! My mom told me to call you, we're in the bunker!" said Jaune in a panic. Thankfully, he seemed to get his point across as she immediately responded.

"W-What?! Stay there, we'll be there as soon as we can! Don't move!" said Glynda with sudden clarity before hanging up the door. They heard banging as they assumed more robbers tried to get into the vault to no avail. He wished the robbers luck as there was no possible way to open it via force. The door and walls were a few _feet_ thick with the strongest metal money could buy.

"Let. Us. In. We. Only. Want. To. Help." said the voice with aggravation clear in it's voice. He was so not opening that door. Now all he could do is wait...

=O=

Glynda Goodwitch was worried. She had just left her place, with police guarding the Arc children who had been there. This was not good. She had been teammates with Noir and she knew that there was three rules in dealing with her. One: She never got worried. Two: She never called for back up, even if she knew she couldn't handle it on her own. She was the type of person to go out of their way to make sure that nobody got hurt because of her. And 3: She would never even think about leaving her children alone when they were in danger. But if she left her own children to call her for help...

"Step on it!" said Glynda with a stern expression.

"We'll reach the Arc Mansion in T-Minus 60 seconds. Get prepared for drop off Goodwitch!" said the pilot from behind the door. True to their word, Glynda could already see the Arc Mansion in the distance. However, as she got closer, she saw the exact reason why Jaune called.

"Sweet mother of Oum..." said the pilot. In front of them was a giant black and red mass. At first, she assumed it was a Grimm attack but as they got closer, they saw that it was _humans _attacking them_. _Just trying to comprehend the sheer amount of them was impossible. There was easily tens of thousands attacking, and at the center was a single white haired man, Blanc Arc.

"I'm going in! Make sure there's backup here in less than five minutes!" said Glynda as she jumped down with her glyphs. At first, Glynda was hopeful. Blanc's aura hadn't gone out yet, that must mean that he's okay. She can do this. But when she landed, she realized the situation. There was an uncountable amount of bodies, and you couldn't even see the grass because of the blood. And somehow they were still coming from Oum knows where.

"Blanc! Hold on, I'm coming!" said Glynda as she closed the distance, burning anyone foolish enough to get near, which were a few, alive. That's when she saw Blanc. One of his once illustrious wings were completely limp, covered in blood while the other was quite damaged. There were cuts all over Blanc's body and a deep cut across his right arm and left leg as well as above his left eye. He was in a downhill battle right now. Even with his semblance of Aura Strings and his Candidus Mors, he couldn't stop the legion of enemies.

"Damn, about time you showed up Glynda, did you bring enough dust to share with our friends?" asked Blanc as he killed another man foolish enough to attack him. It was clear to everyone, Blanc still outclassed everyone here by miles, even injured, but he was running low on Aura and he couldn't retreat anymore. He couldn't go on forever, even with his immense aura reserves.

"Of course, you know how much I love parties after all." said Glynda as she used her riding crop to burn a whole group of enemies in front of him. Suddenly, the front door exploded open and with it several bodies flew out as well, damaged beyond recognition, and Noir Arc joined the battlefield.

"*Cough Cough* About time you showed up honey. Did you put the kids to bed yet, cause we have some guests to deal with!" said Blanc with a smile, knocking back several of the enemies away.

"Don't worry, I sent them to bed. They should be fine now that Glynda decided to show up. Let's hurry this up and end this!" said Noir as she ended another group of enemies with a single swing.

"It's almost a full party, it's a shame Ozpin is late. We could have our own little hunter team again like the old times." said Blanc with upbeat.

"Ozpin always was fashionably late. Either way, if they can handle one angel alone with at least a thousand men, then how many will it take to even scratch us when we have three?" said Blanc sarcastically.

"Let's show them the power of the hunters!" said Glynda, before the three ran into the horde.

=O=

The three had decimated a majority of the hoard when Ozpin showed up, and fortunately he had brought their friend, Major Ironwood, to help as well. After a few minutes, the horde finally retreated back into the forest, with some of the androids from General Ironwood's army pursuing them. They were finally done, just in time as well. It had taken nearly 30 minutes for the cavalry to show up and by that time, the group was running on fumes.

"*Cough* *Cough* Ah, son of a bitch..." Blanc started to cough up blood before the duo finally realized how much damage had been done. While Noir and herself had been fine, Blanc had taken the brunt of nearly all the attacks when he was fending off the army of invaders. He was in terrible shape, and his aura was all but gone. He needed an aura transfusion or he wouldn't be able to heal himself, and if he couldn't heal himself...

"Blanc! Stay with me! Just hold out for another minute, I'll give you some of my aura and you'll be-" Noir was cut off as a lone shot went off. Glynda had been looking at Noir for a moment when the shot went off, and saw how an arrow went straight through their demolished aura and straight through Noir's heart, and hitting Blanc just below the neck.

"Noir, Blanc! No!" said Glynda as she saw her teammates hit the ground. Time seemed to slow as she saw them fall.

"Damn it! Men, find and kill that sniper!" said Glynda angrily as while the soldiers went to get the sniper.

"Stay with me! Stay with me! MEDIC!" said Glynda, desperately trying to keep the duo alive.

"I'm sorry Glynda, but it's no use... We've taken one hit too many... Blanc's nearly dead already and I'm not far behind..." said Noire weakly as her strength faded.

"Don't say that! We can save you and you can be with your kids! Don't worry! Just stay awake!" said Glynda, with tears streaming down her face as her two best friends lied dying in front of her and she could do nothing.

"Glynda, thanks for reminding me... I'm sorry, but I want you and Ozpin to take care of the kids. You're the only one's that we can trust... You're the only ones left that CAN take care of them... " said Noir, coughing up more blood as her aura level got lower and lower.

"Don't tell me..." said Glynda at the horror of what Noir just suggested.

"I'm sorry but Noir's right. It seems these assholes had already gotten to our brothers and sisters, as well as our parents. We were the last ones left. Our entire race, gone! Now, all the children have is you..." said Blanc bitterly.

"I'll... I'll raise them to be the best damn kids that this world has ever seen, but please stay here for them!" said Glynda with tears coming down her face.

"Sorry Blondie, but our time is up... Son of a bitch..." said Blanc as he passed on, leaving Noir barely alive. Glynda could barely comprehend what had just happened. If that sniper didn't fire, Noir could've given some of her little aura to Blanc and the duo could've survived. But unforunately, due to one shot, Blanc was dead and it didn't look good for his wife.

"You dummy... You left without me..." said Noir, barely moving.

"Where the hell is that medic!? Don't you die on us as well Noir! You've been selfless your whole life, so for just this once be selfish and live for yourself!" said Glynda.

"Sorry Glynda, but this is goodbye. Thanks for everything, it was... fun. Now make sure my children live life well with joy and make sure those sons of bitches..." said Noir as she passed on.

"No... No. No! No! NO!" said Glynda as she checked the pulse on them, desperate for them to somehow survive. But this wasn't a fairytale. She couldn't just wave her magic crop and bring them back to life. It wasn't how this selfish world worked. She wasn't compatible with them, she was helpless. She couldn't even give a little aura to them... Now there was only one thing left to do.

=O=

Jaune had nearly fallen asleep when they heard the door open. There was no way it could just open unless you knew exactly where the emergency entrance lever was as well as the lockdown password, and the only people that could know that was.

"Mom! ...Wait, Aunt Glynda? Where's mom?" asked Jaune as he saw Aunt Glynda, instead of one of his parents. He assumed that his father would be busy tending to the mansion and sent his mother, but neither where present. He didn't even know that Aunt Glynda knew the way in but she must've known to get in. Joan started to wake up from her short nap as she heard Aunt Glynda start to talk.

"Hello little ones, did you enjoy your little nap?" questioned Glynda with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Are the bad men gone?" asked Jaune, peering behind her aunt to see the halls cleared of bodies, with only blood on the walls to suggest that there had been a fight.

"Yeah... Wait a minute Where's your sister Glace?" asked Glynda as she noticed a missing head.

"She... S-She..." said Jaune before bursting into tears. After a minute, he was calm again.

"Where's Glace Jaune?" asked Glynda with concern in her voice.

"The bad men took her. When I was going to her room, I heard a noise and when I opened it I saw her being taken away and there was nothing I could do to stop it..." said Jaune with tears in her eyes. Glynda swore under her breath.

'_First they steal Blanc away from them, then Noir, and now Glace is missing?! How far will these bastards go?!_' thought Glynda as she looked at the twins.

"Where's mom?" asked Joan innocently.

"Your mother is with your father right now, in a better, happier place than this... They... died..." said Glynda as she held the tears back. She had to be strong for the them. As the two cried in grief, only one thought crossed Glynda's mind.

_Why?_

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames **here. I hope you enjoyed this story! So until next time, Black Flames out!


	2. The Two Paths of Life

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and this is Chapter One. In case anyone was wondering, the last chapter was chapter 0. We're going to have some more back story and we will meet our second protagonist! Let's watch!

=O=

**Chapter 1**

**The Two Paths of Life**

=O=

**Beacon Academy: The Morning After the Attack**

"Now students, I understand that you may feel this is irrelivant and that it has little to do with the class, but let's play a small game..." said Professor Port boisterously as he started the class.

"What kind of game, sir?" asked a student in the back.

"Excellent question. Why, tell me who you think the strongest huntsman or huntress there is? I will accept pairs if it is reasonable. For example, they must at least have a positive relationship. That means no putting Monty and Professor Ozpin together for a super hunter." said the Professor happily as the class disputed among itself.

"It's totally the Dust Mage Glynda Goodwitch! She's never lost a match!" said one.

"No way, Headmaster Ozpin is definitely the strongest. I heard he could solo a Hydra Grimm!" said another.

"I know that James Ironwood is one tough cookie, I bet he could beat Ozpin with his eyes closed." said yet another.

"What do you think Professor?" asked Verta, who had kept quiet but she decided she wanted the professor's pick.

"Obviously, for solo it would be myself! Do you see these muscles?!" said the teacher as he flexed, earning a few laughs from the students.

"However, if I had to pick the strongest team... It would be Noire and Blanc Arc, the Angel Hunters, not that they hunt angels mind you, but there are one themselves. Even now, Noire is known as the Quake Huntress as one swing from her weapon will crack the earth. Normally, that wouldn't be so bad as if you could dodge, you'd be alright. However, if the sword she wields so much as touches you, you are dead, or at least close. Then comes Blanc. He has a special semblance that allows him to create aura strings that are tangible. With that, he can use his dual chakrams to fly around with it guarenteed to come back as well as the fact as he can use them to bind or slice through opponents with enough effort. Now imagine if Blanc tied his opponent up and Noire went in to hit him. It's Game Over at that point... Are you satisfied Ms. Arc?" said the Professor.

"Yes, thank you." said Verta as she typed into her scroll.

"He does have a point, it's like a guarenteed One Hit Knock Out."

"I wouldn't want to face either of them, especially not both! I bet no one could beat them..." Suddenly, the intercom above the students heads went off.

"Teachers, please turn on your Scrolls and project Channel Thirteen to your students. This is an emergency!" said the voice frantically before turning off. It was quite for a moment before the plump professor started to do as the intercom said.

"I wonder what happened? What could be so- Oh my God..." said the Professor as the screen projected and the news came on with a new highlight. 'Attack on the Arc Manor'.

"For all you listeners just tuning in, we've just gotten word that there's been a major attack on Arc Island, which holds the last surviving Angel family in Remnant if not the world. Let's get to our helicopter above the scene. Crimson?" said Lisa Lavender, the new newsreporter.

"We have just been given clearance to look over the remains of the mansion and... What's that black blob in front of the mansion? Oh my- Those are people down there, dead people. It seems that these people, who have not been identified to any group have raided the Arc Mansion for an unspecified reason and we are getting word of causualties right now. There are about 10,000 men and woman down there who gave their lives and- Wait, I'm getting a new bit of intel..." said Carl Crimson.

"There's no way... Don't tell me..." said Verta as she started to call her parents, with no one stopping her.

"We have been alerted that for 3 hours last night, Blanc Arc fought with this group, with his wife Noire Arc and Glynda Goodwitch at his side. After the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and Blanc's former teammate showed up with a thousand soldiers, the group backed off. However we are getting word that Blanc Arc later died to Aura Exhaustion and during the aftermath Noire Arc was shot and killed by a sniper. The Military is still looking for the culprit as we speak and we have received word that the men who raided the manor managed to kidnap a Glace Arc. She is 6 Years Old and she has pink and brown hair, if you see her report it to the..." The Class was distracted as they heard a scroll fall onto the ground. They saw Verta completely freaking out muttering 'It's not possible' under her breath. They then looked at the scroll and saw two words. 'No Answer'.

"Anyways, that leaves the Arc Children to their God Parents, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin Oum, as now we are getting word that their uncles, aunts and grandparents are all deceased by the same group. We send out our hearts to the children and there are only Eight Angels left on this world, which could turn into seven if we don't find Glace. We suspect that the culprits were after the Arc's wings, as they are known to be able to cure anything. From the Deadliest Poison to a nearly cut off arm, the feathers of the Angels can cure it. In fact, One Feather alone could be worth millions in the black market because of their ability to cure any disease, even incurable ones." said the reporter.

"It is being said now that there will be a private funeral with the Arc Children and those who had been friends with the deceased. This may be because of the group wanting to raid the feathers as they can stay for quite a while..."

=O=

"Will there be any last words?" asked Ozpin as he looked at the caskets containing the deceased duo.

Even the Heaven's cried for them as the sky rained on.

"He was a great father, and she was a great mother. They were irreplaceable and I can't believe that they're gone already..." said Blanca, the new family head as she was 18 and Jaune wasn't old enough. They had chosen to bury them next to the cliff side, where new students would fly, in a sense, for their first time and perhaps the spirits would guard them.

"Good bye, my old friends." said Ozpin, looking sadly at the coffins as they were buried.

"They will be missed." said Professor Oobleck solemnly. Each of the Arc Children had taken it differently. Blanca stayed silent and tried to be a pillar for the others to lean on. Ange couldn't believe it and hadn't said a word, which was strange for a party girl. Verta was muttering to herself on how it was impossible for two of remnants strongest fighters go down to grunts. Ciel was barely holding herself together. Feia was consoling Rouge, who was crying. Jaune and Jeanne were using each other for support barely holding tears, as they thought that as they were the ones who were there that it might have cost their mother their life.

"Fly on, my friends, and rest easy knowing that we won't let the men who killed you give your children a similar fate." said Ozpin as the coffins were lowered.

=O=

It had been more than two years since the burial and there had been no attempts thus far on the Arc children, for feather or for death. Blanca was the first one to recover, and consoled the others regularly, then Verta with the attempt to make the other children armor so resistant that nothing could happen to them as it did to their mother. Then Ange, and Ciel, then Rouge. Feia hadn't allowed herself to be struck with grief the whole time, and was their to cheer the others up. Then there was Jeanne. She recovered from the attack after a month and with her Jaune recovered as well.

"Are you ready?" asked Jaune as they stared at the elevator to the Headmaster and their Godfather's office. After the attack, ideas were put up with where they could hide, but Headmaster Ozpin shot them all down. Some were too dangerous, some were too far from the authorities, similar to how the Arc Mansion was. Some were even too safe, as if they were guarding a secret to immortality which would make them no more than vegetables. Finally, Ozpin came up with an idea. 'Why not put them in Beacon?' There had been a lot of spare rooms for transfer students and even then there were still some rooms. They were in one of the safest environments and they could grow up normally, well as normally as you can get in a school about killing evil.

"Let's go." said Jeanne as they went to the elevator and went up. Unfortunately for some of the Arc Children, such as Ange and Ciel, they had been forced to be kicked out of their combat school as it was deemed too risky, but then Ozpin came up with another brilliant idea. They were in a facility specialized for just that, combat. They were the best in the business and as long as they weren't in the way, they could train with some robots, the occasional teacher but they mostly worked with themselves as since four of the eight had already had some combat training, they could learn off of each other, but some of them, like Rouge and the twins, had been barred from the robots as they were deemed to young for even the lowest settings without possibility for injury. This is what lead them to this. They had quickly learned the Professor's times with general meetings and his breaks, and this was one of the breaks.

"Professor Ozpin!" said Jeanne and Jaune in unison as they saw the headmaster on his desk drinking from his mug with something that the twins weren't sure was coffee.

"Ah, Jeanne and Jaune, how may I help you?" asked Ozpin happily as the duo walked to him. Sometimes they acted so mature, but most of the times they were their ten year old selves.

"We want to start our training!" said Jeanne excitedly, with a fire for victory in her eyes.

"Really now? Are you sure that you can handle it?" asked Ozpin with a look in his eyes that challenged them.

"Yes we can! We are strong!" said the duo at the same time.

"Alrighty then, I already know the answer to this, but do you really want to be hunters? No one would hold it against you two if you felt that this wasn't your path." said Ozpin fatherly.

"Of course! If those guys who killed our parents came now, all we'd do is get in the way! Last time we were a nuisance, and we could barely handle the weakest grunt. Next time we need to fight!" said Jaune enthusiastically, tugging at the headmasters sleave with Jeanne helping.

"Alright, starting tomorrow the lowest level of training bots have been unlocked for you, but don't get in anyone's way. You may be my children, in heart, but I can't show favoritism in the worlds biggest school." said the headmaster wisely, earning some cheers of happiness from the twins.

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin!" said the twins at the same time, earning a chuckle from the white haired professor.

"Now run along now, I have a meeting in half an hour and I need to get some work done..." said Ozpin.

"Thank you!" and so the twins left. Ozpin chuckled as he remembered the past events since the children came to Beacon. Glynda had applied for combat instructor and as she had survived the onslaught at the Arc Manor as well as her expertise and knack for fixing a broken arena, no one had denied. Blanca and Verta were still in Beacon, with Blanca on her final year and Verta a year from it. Feia had gotten into Beacon, and aced the initiation with flying colors... literally. There were some complaints from some of the city counsel members on allowing the children to apply as they would know more than others, but the headmaster had reassured them that not a soul knew what was in the initiation that hasn't taken in. Next, the remainder of the Arc children, Rouge, Jeanne and Jaune had grown their wings. Rouge had a few red colored feathers, and Jaune had a few yellow with Jeanne's wings the same as Jaune's.

This was a small fun fact about the Arc family, as your hair color was often in your wings with the exception of white haired members such Blanca and Blanc as they had pure white wings. It was often joked that the Arc Family had been born in a rainbow, and that every possible colored hair was given to them by the Gods, starting with Julius Arc's, who was the first recorded Arc, children.

"Even the students love them..." Ozpin had assumed that the other hunter's in training wouldn't have liked to see that there were kids who could barely swing a sword alone at Beacon, but they hadn't minded. In fact, after a year of staying at Beacon some of the younger Arcs had decided to listen in on the Professor's lessons, who loved the children as their own. Professor Ozpin hadn't minded as long as they didn't interrupt the others, and so the other students learned of the Arc children. At first there were some bullies, who had decided to pick on the smaller ones, like Rouge and the twins, but the older Arc's and surprisingly other students fought for them. It seemed that the younger cuter Arc's had a fan club, especially Rouge. It scared Ozpin to no end at how deceiving and clever Rouge could be some times... It was just last week when Rouge had managed to steal all the cookies in Beacon with the help of some students. She was one that you just couldn't say 'No' to... Anyways, there were people to please, students to teach and children to guard. There was one thing he will never get over. A mistake, a grave one at that. One likely to have taken the lives of three Arcs.

"If only I wasn't so foolhardy..." mused Ozpin as he remembered that fateful night. It was about 3 a.m. when Glynda called. He was tired, he had another meeting with other advanced combat school headmasters and their attitude towards the student had left a sour taste in his mouth. They treated the best like a trophy and others like trash. There was Vacou though, they treated them right. But then again, they pretty much rebelled against anything resembling. Anyways, he had been tired, it was a three hour meeting and not a lot got done. When Glynda called, he wasn't really listening as more or less falling asleep. When the line got cut off, Ozpin got worried. He remembered hearing Arc and Invasion and took his time calling the military. After what he's seen from them, surely they could've handled a few dozen soldiers. He was right on that regard, but when he saw the Arc Mansion, he realized his grave mistake. For Oum's sake he couldn't even see the ground from all the blood. There had to have been twenty thousand soldiers down there, and thanks to some poor decisions from the commanders, more than half of the soldiers got away with their lives with poor Glace kidnapped. If only he remembered. Glynda called an emergency line, the line got shut down, she even mentioned a god damned invasion, but he had ignored it and took his sweet time while his teammates fought for their lives. He had saved them in the end with the army, but the family could've lived. All thanks to his mistakes. There was one mistake that haunts him to no end. One unanswered question that he would never get over. _What happened to Glace?_

=O=

**The Night of the Arc Mansion Attack**

This was quite possibly one of the worst days ever for Glace Arc. As her kidnapper carried her through the forest and neared the city, she thought on how her favorite and only brother could be dead for all she knew and she was powerless to even save herself. Suddenly her kidnapper came to a stop.

"Little lady, we're nearing the city of Vale where you will have a new home but I hope you learned manners. Such as keeping quiet, not looking at anyone and don't even think about running away or your precious little wings will meet the business end of my knife..." said the kidnapper as he showed his knife. Glace wanted to do nothing more than run away, but she knew that she couldn't make it. He was taller, stronger and she was running on fumes. She simply nodded as a tear fell down her face, knowing that the rest of her life was likely to be hell. If only she could see Jaune one more time...

"Keep walking missy, we don't want any accidents do we?" said the kidnapper cold laugh as they snuck into Vale. There was a secret entrance that no one guarded and they had made their way in easily. They had been walking from road to alleyway, and alleyway to road. They had been at it for twenty minutes when Glace collapsed from hunger. She had been kidnapped, been walking for a good portion of the way to the city and ice cream last night wasn't the most filling.

"Get back up or else!" said the kidnapper, kicking her. She started to stand up when she heard a shout.

"Hey, that's not how you treat a lady. You got to be gentle, and besides I'm not sure your the criminal type. You look like a noodle..." said an unknown voice. Out of the shadows comes a man in a bowlers hat and white trenchcoat, with a cane.

"Keep out of this, or you'll have to mess with me and the Black Sword. Who the hell do you think you are?" asked the Black Sword grunt as he took Glace by her hair and put a knife up to her throat.

"Why I'm glad you asked. I am the infamous Roman Torchwick! Next Criminal Mastermind and Master Thief, I'm friendly to children though. How could you not know who I am? I mean, sure I've robbed maybe couple convenience stores and a bank or two, but still. I'm leagues above you grunt." said the new criminal. This was the up and coming Roman Torchwick and he was going to steal all the attention from others to himself, and maybe their wallets too. It was go big or go home for him and he didn't feel like going home just yet. He started to step closer when the thug shouted.

"Hey, a Grunt wouldn't have been able to kill an Arc or kidnap an Angel, I'm the admin in the Black Sword and unless you want to mess with us, back off and the girl lives, not like you'd be able to get to me cripple." said the grunt, moving the blade closer to Glaces neck so she could feel the metal. Roman started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, that's funny. This cane isn't for my safety, it's here to hurt you..." said Roman as he aimed the cane at the grunt. Suddenly a cross hare appeared and a bullet shot out. The Criminal jumped out of the way with Glace in tow, and the area behind them exploded.

"Now, what was that about cripple?" asked a voice from behind the grunt. Roman had used his aura in his warning shot and sped behind the grunt. By the time the grunt turned back he was met with a strong cane slap to his head and he was out for the count. The cops were probably going to show up and arrest the dumbass and help the duo colored gi-

_Cough Cough_

Roman turned around and saw that his warning blast had achieved two results. Result One: Send the Overconfident Asshole a distraction. Kick his ass. Friendly neighborhood criminal saves the day. End of Story. The Second Result: Knife accidentally gets the little girl. Little Girl's throat gets slit. Little Girl is now dying.

"Oh shit... I need to do something!" said Roman as he picked up the girl and ran out of the alleyway. There was a family pharmacy and right now seemed like a good time to save a life. It just wouldn't do if he was responsible for the murder of an innocent child. He _was _a criminal but he did have standards. He then entered Lie Pharmacy and noticed it looked a little familiar...

"WE GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" screamed the man from behind the corner. Oh yeah, he had robbed it already...

"Hey, calm down. This little girl is hurting right now because of me and she could die if you don't do something. I will stay for the cops if you help this little angel..." said Roman, unknowingly speaking the truth of the girls race. There was a moment of hesitation and there was talking behind the counter, eventually the man resurfaced.

"You won't do anything illegal if we help this girl?" asked the man.

"Criminal's Honor." said Roman, handing the girl to the man, before looking at the girls back and seeing a pair of wings, which had pink and brown highlights. Five minutes pass, and the woman that had been standing next to the doctor came out.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the lady.

"I may be a criminal, but I won't hurt children, they all deserve better. Speaking about that, will you keep this girls race a secret? She's kind of on the run from a crazy criminal syndicate and if they figure out you know something..." said Roman, leading to the woman realizing the implication.

"I understand... You know, the cops should be here by now and unless a small wars going on they should be here..." said the woman.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing..." said Roman as he took a seat on the couch and fell asleep. There was about a 70% chance that he was going to jail at this point and this had been a long night and he was feeling lucky.

"... Wake up you Orange Haired Idiot!" said the man who was next to him, with blood on his gloves.

"AAAH! Oh, it's just you." said Roman as he recognized it was a doctor, and not a creepy nightmare demon.

"If you'll stay awake, the surgery went over well and apparently the cops don't really care about you right now, you can go see her." said Dr. Lie. Roman entered the room and saw several bandages on her head and arms, a few IV's sticking out and finally a bandage around her neck, where the knife met her throat and she had just started to wake up.

"How are you?" asked Roman. The girl woke up and started to move her mouth, but nothing came out surprising the duo. She tried again, same result. This time she looked like she was screaming but still nothing came out.

"I'm afraid the knife cut her vocal chords, she'll never speak again." said the doctor.

"... Damn it! This is all my fault! I had to be a dumbass and show off... I am sorry... er... what's your name?" asked Roman, looking at the multi-colored girl. He finally got a good look at her, Pink and Brown hair and he could swear that her eyes are changing color from pink to brown, and brown to pink.

"I should mention that I activated her aura, it was the only way to save her life. It healed most of her wounds but it didn't heal her vocal chords. I am sorry." said the doctor. Suddenly, the girl grabbed her wings which had been resting out of view and plucked out a feather, shocking the doctor.

"You don't have to! This is extremely valuable and I don't deserve it after failing to-" said the doctor in shame before being handed the feather by Roman.

"Look, you saved her life and I think that constitutes as a success. Leave while your ahead." said Roman as the doctor looked at it and started to walk out the door.

"I'll be out here if you need me..." said the doctor before looking at the feather in fascination.

"So... I'm guessing you can't use your name with that group of criminals after you and you're not that trusting of me yet but I have to call you something other than girly so what do you want me to call you..." said the smooth criminal. The girl looked around and suddenly with a smile on her face, she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Heh, I think I'll shorten it to Neo if it's alright with you..." said the criminal with a laugh earning a cute pout from Neo. On that piece of paper, written by a pink, brown and white girl said one word.

_Neopolitan_

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames **here and I hope you enjoyed this little story. We now have our second and last main protagonist. I spent quite a bit of time on this so you better enjoy it! I'm just kidding, for real I hope you liked it! Black Flames out!


	3. A New Wing

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and here's Chapter 2 of Arc Angel. I hope you enjoy! One thing that you should know is that everything I write has a purpose. Also, there is a secret with this story and I wonder if you'll find out what it is before I announce it. Now start reading you scamps!

=O=

**Chapter 2**

**A New Wing**

=O=

"Man, this place is the best!" said Ruby as she browsed the back of the dust store. She had gone to the dust store 'From Dust Till Dawn' to get some ammunition for her sweetheart, AKA Crescent Rose, the best thing since dust! It could be a scythe, like her uncle Qrow's weapon and it could shoot like a sniper, what's not to love about it! Anyway, the owner told her to wait a minute while he got it as she used unconventional ammo, but he carried it and that's why she loved this place! So that's why she was in the back of the store, waiting for him to get it.

"Ooh! What's this?" said Ruby as she found a 'Hunter's News' magazine off the rack. It had been for today, so Ruby picked it up and started to read as she had nothing better to do.

"Let's see... Ooh, let's see here. 'Pyrrha Nikos, Famous Champion of the Mistral Regional Cup is going to be attending combat school in Vytal, Beacon to be more precise!' I wonder if Pyrrha had a reason to come here and not her own combat school..." said Ruby as she browsed another page.

"Ugh, another add for the Schnee Dust Company... Do they really need ads if they already have the dust sales almost singlehandedly... Oh, it's not an ad. Let's see here... 'Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is going to be attending Beacon Hunters Academy!' It looks like all the celebrities are going to be attending this year. I hope people will treat them for them. After all, I'm not sure a Grimm cares much about a name..." said Ruby, giggling a bit as she passed a few other pages of boring ads for business's before she found something else.

"Ooh, this one's about Beacon! Let's see... Oh. '10 Years Later, The Arc Family Raid and the end of an Arc Legacy'..." said Ruby as she read it. She had been five when the tragedy took place and for a few weeks after the attack, nearly everywhere in Patch had been on high alert. She had never really learned about it though. Oh well, everything can be useful, good or bad...

"Let's see... 'Around 3 am 10 years ago, approximately 20,000 people attacked the Arc Manor. 10,000 of those men and woman died from during the attack and 1,000 more were later captured. We do not know why they raided the Arc Mansion, or why they were so willing to fight against people who easily outclassed them but we do know they had results in the attack. During the initial attack, 10,000 men died and no-one in the Arc family was seriously injured.'" said Ruby as she read out loud, happy at the fact that apparently no-one was hurt.

"'However, after the attack a lone sniper took down Noire Arc, mother of seven and former team leader of Team OPNG (Orange). Afterwords, since Noire was the only one who could transfer Aura to her husband, Blanc Arc died as well. To our knowledge, Noire outlived Blanc by no more than a minute, if not less. We later learned that all relatives to the Arc family had been killed by the same group with their wings ripped off as the feather's properties can be worth millions in the black market. This left the eight Arc Children as the only Angel's left on Remnant as we had determined earlier that year that the Arc family was the only surviving family of the Angels...'" said Ruby depressed but confused on what this had to do with Beacon.

"'This left Ozpin Oum and Glynda Goodwitch as the guardians as the couple had named them as their god parents. The Arc children were all moved to Beacon Academy, where they have stayed for the past 10 years because as Ozpin put it, 'Is there no safer place than one guarded by hundreds of hunters everyday?'" Ruby smiled at that, glad to see the 8 children safe.

"'However, there was one more casualty in this incident. Glace Arc, second youngest of the eight children and one of the three children who had been their at the attack was kidnapped during the attack and 3 years later she was pronounced legally dead from absence. It is said that Jaune and Jeanne Arc, the Arc twins who had been there during the attack saw Glace being carried away from a window. Efforts to find her have resulted in nothing. There is only one thing we know about the group who committed these atrocities. They are known as the Black Swords.'" Ruby said out loud as she read it to herself. That was sad that the group destroyed a family like that for likely just money. She hated having a family de-

"Hey!" A man in red glasses and wearing a black suit came up to her and shook her, getting her attention, and dropping the magazine from her arms.

"Yes?" asked Ruby innocently, removing her headphones which had her favorite song playing, 'Red Like Roses II'.

"Hands where I can see them girlie." said the man while holding a sword at her.

"Are... Are you robbing me?" questioned Ruby.

"Yes!" said the robber.

"Oh..." The poor robber never knew what hit him, as he was unconscious before he hit the wall thanks to her concussion rounds. After an incident a few weeks ago where she accidentally shot her sister in the leg, she had to always carry concussion rounds, as to not make accidents as they couldn't penetrate through Aura, but they could still do a lot of damage. Especially from a sniper rifle. Another robber came out and subsequently they were both out of the shop. The recoil from Crescent Rose helped, though she would probably have to apologize to the owner for putting a hole in his wall. From inside, more generic grunts came out, and a man in a white coat with orange hair and a bowler hat.

"Okay... Get her!" said the man, sending the grunts out to fight her. A few seconds of sweet combat later, they were all down counting sheep. She had to thank Uncle Qrow later for teaching her this scythe combat, especially using recoil as an advantage. The man inside came out and looked at the now unconscious men.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." said the man sarcastically before looking at her.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it was an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is were we part ways." The man pulled out his cane, and a cross hare appeared on it. Wait a second...

Suddenly, it shot out a firework like ball at her and in response she fired downwards, launching her up into the air and out of the way from the explosion that occurred when the ball hit the ground. That could've been bad. As she landed, she noticed a stunning lack of orange haired criminals. She looked around and saw the criminal climbing up a ladder. The shopkeeper came out after a second, looking at the damage.

"You okay if I go after him?" asked Ruby, to which she got a confirmation. Suddenly, she saw something fly up to the rooftop where Roman was climbing. This was not good. She ran towards the ladder and fired downwards, letting the recoil of the gun take her straight up to the top where she saw the criminal fighting with someone with a sword, shild and... wings? Suddenly, the criminal got an advantage as the guy whom he was fighting got momentarily distracted and knocked him back next to her.

"... Dang you kids are persistant..." said the criminal as a V-TOL showed up behind him and he jumped in, with Ruby pausing momentarily while looking at the new comer. He had yellow hair, white wings with yellow outlines and was wearing a small chestplate.

"End of the line kiddos!" The Criminal threw a red dust crystal at them which landed next to them before firing a round at it. Ruby flinched as she prepared to feel the explosion, heard the explosion but didn't feel it. She then saw that a woman was in front of her, and had used a glyph to stop the explosion from reaching them. This was Glynda Goodwitch, famous huntress! But autographs would be for later as they had someone to deal with.

Suddenly, she fired aura magic at the V-TOL, damaging it as it started to fly crooked. It wouldn't last much longer before it broke in mid air from the damage. She then created a storm in mid air as it tried to fly away and fired ice at the ship, with obvious damage occurring. Suddenly, a woman in red stepped out where the orange haired criminal had once been and fired dust magic at them, exploding as it hit the ground with Glynda dodging.

"Woah..." Ruby was in shock as she saw two people fight it out. She wouldn't be able to do much in this. Glynda then took the rubble from the explosion and turned it into a spear, and fired it at the ship. The other woman used more dustmancy to destroy it, but it reformed and went towards the ship again, barely missing. Finally it split into several pieces and went in to finish the fight but the other woman destroyed it all with high level dust magic, turning it into ashes. Ruby shook herself out of the trance she had been in and fired rounds at the huntress level opponent. She simply blocked them with her aura as the concussion rounds did nothing against her. Suddenly, more dust magic appeared below them and someone grabbed her and carried her out of the way. She turned around and saw it was the guy from before, with Glynda dodging it. The airship then flew off and the battle was over. Now there was only one thing left to do...

"You're a huntress!" said Ruby in awe, with Glynda looking at her questioningly.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Ruby. Suddenly, she felt her shoulder being tapped. She turned around to see the guy grinning.

"Bad move Red." They were then dragged to the police office, where they were questioned by the huntress. She felt that it hadn't taken more than a few seconds to get from the rooftop to here, but that's impossible... right?

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, and that doubles for you Jaune. You put yourself and others in great danger!" said Glynda looking sternly at the duo with Jaune scratching the back of his head and Ruby protesting.

"They started it!" said Ruby, trying to convince her. It did not work.

"If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist young lady. And don't get me started on you Jaune." said Glynda upset, slapping her riding crop in front of them, shocking the duo.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." said Glynda, before someone came out of the shadows, with a coffee mug and... cookies!

"Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes." said the man, whom she recognized as Ozpin Oum, or better known as Headmaster Oum.

"Um..." Ruby was confused at why Ozpin pointed that out, but never got a chance to ask as he continued.

"Where did you learn this?" asked Ozpin, with Glynda pulling out her scroll with the fight replaying.

"S-Signal Academy..." said Ruby cautiously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" asked the headmaster.

"Well, one teacher in particular." said Ruby.

"I see..." said Ozpin as he gave Ruby the cookies while thought about what he had said, while Ruby slowly ate the cookies.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before... A dusty old crow..." said Ozpin.

"Oh, that's my uncle!" said Ruby in between cookies, now fully ignoring the other boy. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hoowah!" said Ruby as she struck out some kung-fu like moves.

"So I've noticed... And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school trained for warriors?' asked Ozpin.

"Well... I want to be a huntress." said Ruby.

"You want to slay monsters?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training at Signal! And then I can apply for Beacon! You see, my sister is going to be starting there this year! She's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool, you know?" said Ruby as she happily talked about her future. Little did she know it was coming early.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the silver haired man.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." said Ruby, remembering the magazine on his article as well as the research that she had done.

"Hello." said Ozpin nicely.

"It's nice to meet you." said Ruby, returning the formalities, unaware of what was coming next.

"You want to come to my school?" questioned the headmaster giving Ruby an odd look.

"More than anything." said Ruby unwaveringly. This is what she had dreamed for everyday since her mothers disappearance and even before that. There's been nothing she had dreamed more for, nothing she had wanted more. Nothing that she yearned for. Not a thing in the world, not even a million unique weapons. If that was it, she'd become a blacksmith.

"Well okay." said Ozpin, shocking Ruby and earning the professor a scolding look from Glynda.

"Wait. This year? This week? Tomorrow?" asked Ruby, as tomorrow Yang was leaving for Beacon and if she could come with...

"Of course, you're a unique girl Ruby. You have special things planned for you." said Ozpin with a chuckle, which made Ruby smile while thinking about what Ozpin said, especially the part about being special.

"Now for you Jaune. I've been thinking of what to do with you." said Ozpin, making Jaune gulp and Ruby giggle.

"Uh... we don't have to do anything rash here, I was just trying to help Ruby apprehend Roman." said Jaune, trying to backpedal out of Glynda and Ozpin's 'Punishment'. Not many things made a grown man run away in fear, and this was one of those things.

"Well, you were shopping with Glynda for supplies, including armor when you saw Roman getting away and you responded by trying to stop him. That's good." said Ozpin, making Jaune think it wasn't going to be so bad.

"But on the other hand, you did ignore your god-mothers orders to let her handle it and flew off. You aren't prepared to handle people like Torchwick alone." said Ozpin, making Jaune realize the truth.

"That's why you can attend this year." said Ozpin, shocking Jaune.

"R-Really?" asked Jaune hesitantly.

"Yes. I was hoping that perhaps another year would dissuade you from this line of work, but you have Blanc's blood in you alright. A natural born Shield. The Shield between the innocent and evil. And perhaps if I had waited a while longer, you'd have done something unwise and gotten captured or worse. Perhaps Beacon will change that." said Ozpin, making Jaune smile greatly.

"Thank you dad!" said Jaune happily, hugging the professor.

"Dad?" asked Ruby, trying to remember why she felt she should know this. Something with a magazine.

"Yes, this is Jaune Arc-witch. He is mine and Glynda's godson. He is also one of the few Angels left on Remnant. I feel like you two would make good friends." said Ozpin, reminding Ruby while looking at the duo who were both smiling at the prospect of Beacon.

"But I still have to give you a punishment Jaune. So for your punishment... Here's one that Glynda will approve of. I'm sorry Jaune but you can't return to Beacon tonight. Instead, you get to go with everyone else on the airship. And don't even think about flying as Glynda will send you back faster than you can say 'What?'." said Ozpin with a smile on his face and Glynda looking conflicted.

"Aw... Stupid motion sickness... Wait a second, we were shopping with Jeanne, right? Where's Jeanne?" asked Jaune earning a shrug from Ozpin, a confused look on Ruby's face and Glynda facepalming. Somewhere in the shopping distract was a very upset and tired Jeanne Arc, holding many bags of clothes, armor and other things.

"Guys? Jaune? Mother? Anyone?"

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I hope you liked that. Also, when I finished writing this, I had just gotten word that our favorite Oum, Monty Oum is in critical condition. Let's send prayers and hope to Monty! Get well soon! We love you man! Black Flames out!


	4. A New Flight

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames **here and I'm glad to finally present to you Chapter 3 of Arc Angel! It's been quite a while since I've last worked on it, but fortunately it's back! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, so dig in! Another heads up, I'm going to be making some small edits to the last chapters as soon as I can, so make sure to check them out! I hope you enjoy, Black Flames out!

=O=

Chapter 3

A New Flight

=O=

If you looked at Jaune, he'd seem like a pretty upbeat person, a man who looked like he couldn't hate a thing in the world. He looked like he'd love to be best friends with everyone. A general good person. There was, however, a few things that Jaune disliked with a passion.

He had a particular dislike of Grimm, which was natural considering that he wanted to be a hunter. Another was dust powered vehicles, they just didn't feel right. It didn't help that he had crippling motion sickness. Unfortunately, it seemed to be an Arc Family curse, but fortunately they didn't need to use them often because of their wings. With those on his mind, there was one question on Jaune's mind.

'HOW DID OZPIN TRICK ME ONTO GETTING ONTO THIS DEATHTRAP! Oh yeah, going to Beacon early…' thought Jaune as he tried to control his stomach as he flew on the one thing he truly despised. He was even unlucky enough to somehow manage to find one with a beautiful aerial view of the ground, reminding him where he was. The only comfort he had was the reaper next to him.

"Don't worry Jaune, it'll be over before you know it." said Ruby, trying to help out. Unfortunately, words could only do so much.

"Ugh… Why… Why Ozpin?!" moaned Jaune as he stood next to a trashcan, trying to keep his breakfast where it belonged. Fortunately, there was a reassuring pat on the back from his new friend, Ruby.

"It's gonna be fine Jaune, we're almost half way there!" said Ruby, trying to be optimistic. However, it had the opposite effect on Jaune.

"Only… half…? I thought… we were… almost… there…" said Jaune with a frown on his face as he started to lose the battle with his lunch. It didn't help that they had quite a bumpy ride with quite a bit of turbulence. Fortunately, it seemed to be steadying, much to the delight of Jaune. After a minute, Ruby broke the silence.

"So, why do you hate riding on dust planes so much?" questioned Ruby.

"It just doesn't _feel_ right… It just doesn't… work with me, I hate these Metal Nevermores with every fiber of my being! How could you feel so fine?! It's just not right to be off the sweet sweet ground!" said Jaune with a hint of anger, directed towards the plane. As time passed

"Don't you have wings? You know, that can _fly_?" questioned Ruby, tapping Jaune on the back in the place where his wings should've been. He had put on a jacket to hide his wings for some reason.

"Well yeah, but at least then I'm in control! It's just not right to give up control to a machine…" grumbled Jaune. The worst part was the fact that his jacket was not the most pleasant thing for his wings, but there was nothing he could do about it. His Godmother had been very insistent on making sure that he hid his identity until he returned to Beacon.

After all, anything can happen. His wings were quite valuable, and with great value comes great risk. He saw what could happen first hand… But as long as no-one knew he had them, he should be fine… at least until he gets to Beacon.

"At least the plane ride has been nice and smooth for the past few minutes." said Ruby optimistically. Unfortunately, fate had a different plan for them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Maybe this won't be so bad after-" As Jaune was speaking, the plane suddenly lurched forwards. Thankfully, Jaune was next to the trashcan and he was able to hurl out his breakfast without doing something embarrassing like puking on someone's shoes. Ruby sympathetically rubbed his back in an attempt to relieve his sickness. As she rubbed, a certain blonde huntress walked up to the duo.

"Hey Rubes, how's it going? Anything happened when I was gone?" greeted the huntress as she walked up to the duo.

"I'm doing fine Yang, but there was some turbulence a minute ago so…" Ruby motioned to Jaune, with Yang looking at him with confusion.

"Wait…can't Vomit Boy fly?" questioned Yang, referring to the wings.

"I know right?!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Ugh… It's not… the same…" protested Jaune weakly, before returning to the trashcan. After a moment, an intercom above their head went off.

[WE WILL BE HAVING SOME MINOR TURBULENCE FOR THE NEXT FEW MINUTES.] said the intercom. It repeated itself once before turning off. Jaune could only groan as he waited for the inevitable.

=O=

"Thank… Monty… that we're… finally here…" said Jaune as the airship's door opened up, revealing the sweet sweet ground. He'd kiss it, but he was preoccupied by trying to find the nearest trashcan. He knew that people were staring but he really didn't care. After a minute, his stomach was settled. Empty, but settled. As he finished up, he heard someone walking up to him from behind.

"Did you enjoy your flight Jaune? I bet you can't wait to go on another one." said a voice from behind him.

"As if Joan… Ugh, If I never see an airship again, it'll be too soon..." said Jaune as he spoke with his twin. She had changed quite a bit since the _incident_ 10 years ago. She had grown out her hair into pigtails. She had taken to wear a black and yellow skirt, and had taken to wear a chestplate over it, just like he did.

"So what's up?" questioned Jaune as he straightened himself out.

"I was thinking that we could get to the auditorium early and get a good spot for the speech that Dad is gonna give!" said Joan excitedly.

"That sounds like _sooo_ much fun." said Jaune, with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Well, what do you think we should do?!" questioned Joan indignantly. However, before he could answer, they heard something, or maybe someone, explode from behind them. It seemed to be coming from the courtyard.

"Oh that's just not fair…" grumbled Joan as the two started to walk towards the source of the explosion. After a minute, the two had arrived at their destination, just in time to see a two women leaving the scene, one with black hair and one white. All that was left was a crater to mark the explosion, and inside of it was Ruby.

"Ugh… Welcome to Beacon…" said Ruby, with a depressed tone. As she laid in the crater, Jaune walked over to her and offered her a hand.

"Need some help?" said Jaune. After a moment of hesitation, Ruby smiled and took it. She dusted herself off and took a look at the duo.

"You seem to be having a rough morning Ruby. What happened?" questioned Jaune as the trio started to walk towards the auditorium.

"Well, I was walking with Yang, and then she ditched me, and then I bumped into someone's luggage, and then they started to yell at me, and then she pulled out a dust vial, and then I sneezed, and then we blew up, and then she yelled at me again, and then a black haired girl came and they both left!" said Ruby, recounting her sad tale.

"Wow, that sucks… Wait, did you say that you exploded by sneezing?" questioned Jaune.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" said Ruby indignantly.

"Whatever you say Crater Face..." said Jaune with a smile on his face, poking fun at the reaper.

"You're so mean… Vomit Boy…" said Ruby.

"Hey! Motion sickness is a very real problem." said Jaune. After a moment, the two laughed at their misfortune. It was nice to have a laugh every once in a while.

"So Jaune, are you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?" asked Joan, teasing the duo.

"Hey! I-It's not like that!" said Jaune with a blush while Jeanne laughed at her brother's embarrassment.

"Anyways, Joan, this is my friend Ruby. Ruby, this is my twin sister Joan." said Jaune, introducing the duo.

"Hi Joan, I hope we can be good friends!" said Ruby with a smile.

"Sure, I would love to be your friend." replied Joan. For the next minutes, there was an awkward silence as the group walked. After a few minutes, Ruby broke the silence.

"So… I've got this…" Ruby pulled out her scythe, letting it unfold. It fully unfolded, and stuck a few inches into the ground. Needless to say, it startled the twins.

"Geez Ruby, can you give us a warning next time?" said Jaune.

"Sorry, heh heh… So what weapons do you have?" questioned Ruby. She seemed to have stars in her eyes as she asked. Jaune could only guess that she was passionate about the subject. Jaune then pulled out Crocea Mors. She looked delighted to see Jaune's weapon.

"Can I take a look?" questioned Ruby. Jaune obliged and handed over the fabled blade to her. She examined the blade, from hilt to edge. She seemed methodic as she looked over the blade. After a few minutes, she handed Jaune back his blade with a look of confusion on her face.

"Jaune, how old is this sword?" questioned Ruby.

"Oh, Crocea Mors has been in my family since my great great great grandfather first wielded it during the Great War. Her last wielder was my grandfather, and he passed it onto me nearly 10 years ago…" said Jaune, holding the blade with pride.

"That shouldn't be possible. I've looked throughout Crocea Mors and there isn't a single knick or scratch. It looks like it was just made, but even then it doesn't make sense. There should be an imperfection somewhere, but this blade looks perfect. Too perfect. Then you have to consider that it's must have been in hundreds of battles, yet it looks like it's never been used. It couldn't have been made by human hands." said Ruby.

"Are you sure? Maybe you missed something." said Jaune.

"That's not possible. I've worked with several blacksmiths when I was creating my sweet heart. I can say confidently that there isn't a single thing wrong with your blade. Even my Crescent Rose has a few imperfections, even after years of creation and maintenance. I can't examine the metal right now but it seems off as well. You certainly have a unique blade." said Ruby. After a few moments, Ruby turned to Joan.

"Can I see your weapon as well Joan?" questioned Ruby. Joan obliged and extended her spear, before handing it over to Ruby. After another minute, Ruby handed it back.

"This spear is no different, I can't find anything wrong with it. It seems that you two have gotten excellent weapons on your side. They will serve you well." said Ruby. After a few moments of ackward silence, Ruby spoke up again.

"Wait, where are we going? I thought the auditorium was over there." said Ruby, as she pointed back towards the courtyard.

"It is over there. But that's not where we've been heading, for now at least." said Jaune. Joan looked skeptically at her twin but remained silent. They continued to walk for a few more minutes before Jaune stopped them.

"Ruby, close your eyes." commanded Jaune. Ruby obeyed and closed her eyes. She felt Jaune leading her up a pair of stairs before they stopped again.

"You can open your eyes now." said Jaune. Ruby opened her eyes and she saw an amazing site. In front of her was Beacon. She had a perfect view of every building, and every spire. It was arranged in such a way that she could see everything. It was awe inspiring.

"Welcome to Beacon Ruby."

=O=

I… I think that we made it!" said Jaune, as the group entered the auditorium. Thankfully, the speech hadn't started and the students were still gathering.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Jaune saw that Yang was calling over to Ruby. After a moment, Ruby started to walk towards Yang.

"Thanks Jaune!" Ruby thanked Jaune with a genuine smile before running towards her sister.

"Great, now where will I find a quirky girl to talk to?" said Jaune.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone." said Joan. Before he could continue, they saw Ozpin walking towards the podium. After a moment, Ozpin began his speech.

"*Ahem*... I'll keep this brief. Today, I welcome you to my school, where you will spend the next four years training to protect the people, to become their savior. This is an admirable goal. However, when I look among you, I see wasted potential, in need of a purpose, a direction. You assume that knowledge will be your friend, and that it will set you apart from the rest. Do not be fooled. Knowledge can only take you so far. You will learn this one way or another. It is up to you to take the first step." said Ozpin. After a moment, he walked away and allowed their godmother to take the microphone.

You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." said Professor Goodwitch, before following the Headmaster. After a moment, Jaune spoke up.

"That was odd… His speech wasn't nearly the same as it was last year." said Jaune.

"You're right, it's like he wasn't really with us…" said Joan. After a moment, the duo heard arguing from behind them. Jaune turned and saw that Ruby was 'talking' to the white haired girl from before.

"… Great Idea Sis! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" said Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys! Like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" said Weiss, with no small amount of sarcasm in her voice. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't notice it.

"Oh wow, Really?" said Ruby eagerly.

"No." responded Weiss bluntly.

"Hey Scraggly, want to go over and help?" questioned Joan. Jaune sighed as he walked over. He's always hated to deal with people like her. Thanks to the fact that he lived at Beacon ever since… the incident… he's always had an opportunity to speak with the freshmen before their initiation and unfortunately, there was always a few people who acted like they were better than anyone else. Like they were the king or queen of the universe. Fortunately, that always seemed to change after the first few weeks. With that in mind, Jaune walked over to Weiss.

"Look, I'm sure that-" Jaune tried to calm the situation but as Weiss turned to him, he was completely taken aback by her beauty. The way that her skin seemed so smooth, her snow white hair, her beautiful light blue eyes. Jaune was stupefied by her beauty.

"Yes?" questioned Weiss, her attention now on the blonde goofball, waiting for him to finish. However, Jaune couldn't think of anything and after a few moments she turned away and walked away, leaving the blondes plus Ruby alone.

"Smooth move Casanova." said Joan, patting him on the shoulder.

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I'm glad to present to you Chapter 3 of Arc Angel. It was a long time coming but it's finally arrived. I'll be making regular updates from now on, and I'll be using a schedule of posting Arc Angel and Jaune's Secret one after another. Also, yay Lancaster and White Knight. That's gonna be fun. Anyways, thank you for reading and make sure to check out Jaune's Secret. Black Flames out!


End file.
